The Island of Battle
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: The Davis twins Marie and Rain recieve a new game called Pokemon Battle Stadium. They are invited to a tournament known as the Legends of Battle League, with their friends they tople Team Aero. New chapters every 2 dats.
1. Introductions and Invitations

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, just the carachters, ideas, and pokemon I created._

_Greetings Pokemon Fans, this fanfiction is my personal tribute to all of you._

_The rules are fairly simple, if you wish to have a trainer appear in the fanfiction, post a review with the following profile..._

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Pokemon (include gender):_

_Favorite Pokemon:_

_Other abilities (if any):_

_Description:_

_All non-evolved, non-legendary pokemon are avalible for starters, but I warn you, I myself will appear in the fanfiction, and I give hell to all opponents._

_You are allowed to create your own pokemon, if you wish to catch it, inform me, and also use this profile..._

_Name:_

_Species: _

_Height:_

_Weight:_

_Abilities:_

_Type:_

_Evolutions (of course, you have to profile the evolutions too, unless it's a baby Pokemon):_

_Pokedex Info:_

_Description:_

_That should cover everything, I'll list my carachters as they appear, so I'll start with these..._

_Name: Marie Davis_

_Age: 11_

_Starting Pokemon: Dratini (Female)_

_Favorite Pokemon: Dragonite_

_Other abilities (if any): Various abilties, no one's sure of the origins._

_Description: Medium hight, green hair, green eyes, black trench coat, black t-shirt, black pants. _

_Name: Rain Davis_

_Age: 11_

_Starting Pokemon: Bagon (Female)_

_Favorite Pokemon: Salamance_

_Other abilities (if any): Same as her twin sister._

_Description: Medium hight, blue hair, blue eyes, white trench coat, white t-shirt, white pants._

_Name: Daniel Marks_

_Age: 11_

_Starting Pokemon (include gender): None_

_Favorite Pokemon: None_

_Other abilities (if any): None_

_Description: A little taller than Rain and Marie, has curly red hair and blue eyes, he wears a brown jacket, blue jeans, and a black muscle shirt._

_Name: Katherine "Kitty" Daniels_

_Age: 11_

_Pokemon (include gender): None_

_Favorite Pokemon: None_

_Other abilities (if any): None_

_Description: Short, with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, she wears a red tank-top, and blue jean shorts._

_Name: Rachel Bolt_

_Age: Looks 15, but is rumored to be close to 6000_

_Pokemon: Sceptile (Female), Blaziken (Female), Swampert (Female), Flygon (Female), Gardevoir (Female),Metagross (Genderless)_

_Favorite Pokemon: Metagross_

_Other abilities (if any): A lot of different powers, no one's sure how she got them, but there is a rumor that she's the daughter of a god._

_Description: Tall, with brown hair and blue eyes, usualy wears a lab coat over a white blouse._

_Name: Team Aero Leader Celeste_

_Age: 30_

_Pokemon (include gender): Mightyena (Female), Pelipper (Female), Swellow (Female), Crobat (Female), Skarmory (Female), Altaria (Female)_

_Favorite Pokemon: Skarmory_

_Other abilities (if any): None_

_Description: Tall with platinum blonde hair and green eyes, wears a green bodysuit with the Aero symbol._

_And of course I'm naturaly creating at least one pokemon._

_Name: Plutoris_

_Species: Metal Dragon_

_Height: 4'3"_

_Weight: 50 LBS_

_Abilities: Clear Body-Moves that lower ability values don't affect the pokemon._

_Fallout-When the opponent uses a physical attack, the pokemon loses 10HP_

_Type: Dragon/Steel_

_Evolutions: Plutoris-Neptuen (LV. 30)-Uranico (LV. 50)_

_Pokedex Info: PLUTORIS is a metalic dragon that is rumored to have minor radioactive properties._

_Description: A yellow/black dragon._

_Name: Neptuen_

_Species: Wave Dragon_

_Height: 7'8"_

_Weight: 170_

_Abilities: Clear Body-Moves that lower ability values don't affect the pokemon._

_Fallout-When the opponent uses a physical attack, the pokemon loses 10HP_

_Type: Dragon/Steel_

_Evolutions: Plutoris-Neptuen (LV. 30)-Uranico (LV. 50)_

_Pokedex Info: As PLUTORIS grows, the amount of radioactivity it's body produces increases. There is rumor it can produce enough to be equal to an Atomic Bomb._

_Description: A large, greenish-blue dragon with the atomic symbol on it's forhead._

_Name: Uranico_

_Species: Atomic Dragon_

_Height: 15'10"_

_Weight: 500 LBS_

_Abilities: Clear Body-Moves that lower ability values don't affect the pokemon._

_Fallout-When the opponent uses a physical attack, the pokemon loses 10HP_

_Type: Dragon/Steel_

_Evolutions: Plutoris-Neptuen (LV. 30)-Uranico (LV. 50)_

_Pokedex Info: URANICO is so powerful, that the radioactivity stored in it's body is enough to power a large town. URANICO has power equal to a pure fusion bomb, and is a living nuclear reactor._

_Description: A huge serpent black dragon with the atomic symbol on it's forhead._

_Okay, now that that's done with, I'll begin with chapter 1._

**000**

_There's a fine line between right and wrong, _

_Freedom and opression, _

_The best intentions, and the insanity of genocide._

_-Gunnar Wolfe_

**000**

Chapter 1: Introductions and Invitations

It was Marie and Rain's 11th birthday, they where excited to gain the latest pokemon game, Pokemon Battle Stadium.

The game is fairly simple, you can battle other people by linking up, create your own caracters and pokemon, and choose your starter out of any pokemon in the games.

Both girls perfered using different types of pokemon, but they loved Dragons, Marie picked Dratini, the first evolution of her favorite pokemon, Dragonite; Rain picked a Bagon, one of her favorite pokemon.

They were upstairs playing their games when their mom knocked on the door.

"Girls, a package came for you," their mom says. The girls come out, and look at it. The adress was simple, it was their home adress, but it was who it's from that caught their attention. It was from Rachel Bolt, the designer of Pokemon Battle Stadium.

"Interesting," Rain says, and opens the package, a tape is inside. They put it into the VCR in their room, and the face of Dr. Rachel Bolt, an ecentric scientist, and well known Pokemon game player appears.

"Greetings girls," the taped image of the scietist says. "I am sure you have heard of me, but enough about that. We have a few things in common, girls."

"What does she mean by that?" Rain asks.

"I don't know," Marie replies.

"But that is irrelivant, maybe I'll tell you," Rachel says. "But for now I'd like to invite you to the Trainer's Paradise, _The Legends of Battle League_! If you are to accept, check the card to yes, and send it to me, if you decline, check no, and send the whole box back. I implore you to accept, for if you do, you will be named the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. I hope to see you two there, and I will be waiting. You are also alowed to bring one guest each, so pick carefully."

The tape ends there, Rain turns it off, and the twins exchange glances.

"I think we should do it," Rain says, looking at her much darker twin sister.

"Might be interesting," Marie agrees. "How about we call up Dan and Kitty, I'm sure they'll want to come along."

So that's what they did, Dan and Kitty agreed that it might be fun, and decided to come along.

**000**

In a secret bunker within the Battle Island, a woman sits on a throne.

"Lady Celeste!" A grunt says, running in. "All of our targets have been invited to the tournament, ma'am."

"Excelent," Celeste says. "Bolt was foolish to think I wouldn't appear, and the young Davis twins will pay for her mistake!"

She laughs maniacly.

**000**

_**Well, that's it for Chapter One, if you liked it, please review.**_

_**Look forward to chapter two, coming to a website near you, entitled: "Gathering the Kings."**_


	2. Gathering the Kings

_If anyone makes any flames or stupid reviews, as they say in strange cities that run Pearls Before Swine; "You're going in the box."_

_I'd like to welcome the member that joined, you'll show up as soon as I can._

**000**

_"The enemy is in many places. The enemy is not looking to be_

_found. And so you have to design a campaign plan that goes_

_after that kind of enemy."_

_-Colin Powell, U.S. Secretary of State._

**000**

Chapter 2: Gathering the Kings

After waiting for about a week, the four friends are waiting in line for a ship that will take them to the Battle Island.

They reach the receptionist.

"Names?" The receptionist asks.

"Marie and Rain Davis," Marie says. "And guests, Daniel Marks and Katherine Daniels."

"Starting pokemon?"

"Dratini," Marie says.

"Bagon," Rain adds.

"Invitation?"

Marie shows a small device, a small holographic projection of Rachel Bolt appears.

"These trainers qualify for the Legends of Battle League, please admit them onto the ship," the hologram says.

"You qualify," the receptionist says. "Also, each of you take one of these trainer cards."

She passes the cards to the twins. Both has a picture of the trainer, and places for the badges.

"That'll allow you to get just about anything from the Way Stations, and allow you entrance to the final competition," the receptionist says, and takes out two gloves, one is white, the other black. "Take one, this will allow other's to recognize you as a trainer, and this Pokedex."

Rain takes the white one, and Marie takes the black one. They also recieve the Pokedex and a Pokenav.

"Good luck."

The four friends nod, and board the ship.

**000**

They decided to stay in the longue for awhile, to chat about the tournament.

"So, what do you think about the host?" Kitty asks.

"She's certainly an odd carachter," Marie says. "But I noticed something odd about her."

"What?" Her three friends ask.

"I enhansed the tape she sent a little, and I found that she has a necklace similar to the one I have, and the one Rain has," Marie explains, showing an odd necklace shaped like a serpant dragon.

Rain takes out her own, it's shaped like some sort of fish.

"I now figured out why they look familiar," Marie explains, and takes out her Pokedex, makes some adjustments, and shows it to her friends, the first is a pokemon that looks a lot like Marie's necklace.

_Name: Rayquaza_

_Species: Sky High_

_Height: 23'0"_

_Weight: 455.2 lbs._

_Abilities: Air Lock-makes weather effects dissappear._

_Type: Dragon/Flying._

_Evolutions: Rayquaza does not evolve_

_Pokedex Info: A Pokemon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said that it would decend to the ground if KYOGRE and GROUDON were to fight._

"And here, Rain's necklace," Marie says, and shows another bit of data.

_Name: Kyogre_

_Species: Sea Basin_

_Height: 14'9"_

_Weight: 776 lbs._

_Abilities: Drizzle-Causes rain to fall when the pokemon enters battle_

_Type: Water._

_Evolutions: Kyogre does not evolve._

_Pokedex Info: KYOGRE has appeared in mythology as the creator of the sea. After long years of fueding with GROUDON, it took to sleep in the bottom of the sea._

"And Rachel's," Marie concludes.

_Name: Groudon_

_Species: Continent_

_Height: 11'6"_

_Weight: 2,095 LBS_

_Abilities: Drought-The sun shines when the Pokemon enters battle._

_Type: Ground_

_Evolutions: Groudon does not evolve_

_Pokedex Info: GROUDON has appeared in mythology as the creater of the land. It sleeps in magma, and is said to make volcanoes erupt on awakening._

"What does it mean?" Dan asks.

"I don't know," Marie admits. "Rachel did say something about us having some things in common, right sis?"

"That's right," Rain admits. "But what could three necklaces identical to legendary pokemon all have in common?"

"I wish I knew, Rain," Marie says. "I wish I knew."

From the balcony, a mysterious figure in armor is watching them.

**000**

The next day, they arrive at the island in a small village labled New Winds Town, and are directed to a small room where the rules would be explained.

Holograms activate when they sit down, and the imposing figure of Rachel Bolt appears before them.

"Greetings trainers, I am glad that you've come," she says. "The rules are as follows:

1. You must gain all 8 badges from each of the towns to gain entrance to Legendary City, where you will face the Elite 4.

2. You cannot capture other trainer's pokemon.

3. Wild Pokemon do not truly exist, you must find Pokeballs situated around the island, in each one each contestant will be given a random, non-legendary pokemon.

4. Legendary Pokemon will be rare, but if you can find the guardians, and beat them, you shall get one

I wish you all luck, for you will need it."

They exit the room, and look out at the route leading to their first challenge.

"What do you think's out there?" Kitty asks.

"I don't know," Rain admits. "But we're going to find out."

And with that, the four friends enter the route.

**000**

"Dr. Bolt, all trainers that have accepted the invitation have begun," a worker tells Rachel.

"Excelent, keep an eye on the Davis Twins, and Maxie and Archie, I don't trust them," Rachel says.

"Yes ma'am," the worker says.

**000**

_**That's it for chapter two I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Look forward to Chapter 3, what I call "A Botanical Borderline."**_


End file.
